


Is there somewhere

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halsey - Freeform, Happy Ending, Jisaac forever, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of sex, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac a veces quería hacerlo, pero no podía dejarlo ir porque Jackson era más que esa pequeña parte que todo el mundo creía conocer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo y vuelvo con un Jisaac, sé que no es justo pero es lo que hay  
> Inspirado en la canción Is there somewhere de Halsey

**I**

Cruzar la calle. Es todo lo que tiene que hacer Isaac tras ver el octavo mensaje de Jackson diciéndole que vaya a su casa. Son exactamente las diez y media de la noche y ambos tienen examen de química al día siguiente. Jackson tal vez ya estudió pero Isaac tiene un trabajo de mierda que lo mantiene ocupado el fin de semana entero.

Beacon Hills está helado a esa hora y el cabello de Isaac aún está goteando un poco por la reciente ducha. No hay nadie en casa.

Jackson le envía un nuevo mensaje. Este solamente tiene una mierdita con ojos y Isaac decide que no le pasa nada si disfruta de las últimas horas del domingo aunque al día siguiente no encuentre la manera de mantenerse despierto pero no puede negarse ni tampoco encontrar argumentos en contra porque nunca puede decirle que no a Jackson.

**II**

Jackson le abre la puerta con el pantalón de su pijama a penas aferrado a los agudos huesos de su cadera. La piel blanca luciéndose ante la falta de luminosidad en el interior de la casa y los pequeños estragos del alcohol mostrándose en la sonrisa cansina de su rostro.

Este es el Jackson que Isaac conoce, el que se emborracha en la soledad de su casa los fines de semana sin nadie más que la música a un volumen moderado porque Jackson no va a fiestas. Ese no es su ambiente, su ambiente son los lugares simples y vacíos que por alguna razón son más parecidos a su persona de lo que cualquiera podría decir.

-Lahey –Saluda el rubio dejando la puerta abierta para que el de rizos le siga el paso hasta el segundo piso donde la música ya está puesta y hay más comida chatarra de la que nunca habrá en la lacena de los Lahey.

-Es tarde –Dice Isaac retirándose la sudadera del equipo de Lacrosse y su cabello gotea un poco más sobre la alfombra costosa.

-La noche es joven, Lahey –Dice Jackson y hay cierta manera en la que dice ‘Lahey’ que Isaac decide terminar de retirarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior porque a veces la temperatura se eleva tanto que su cuerpo comienza a sudar.

Jackson sube el volumen de la música y le ofrece un vaso de vidrio lleno de Jack Daniel’s que le raspa la garganta al primer sorbo y al quinto ya lo tiene más relajado.

Isaac viste ropa interior de color roja que Jackson le dejó en el interior de su casillero junto a una nota ‘’Si voy a ver tu ropa interior espero que sea agradable’’ Isaac con gusto pudo haber dejado de usar ropa interior si tanto le molestaba a Jackson pero no dijo nada porque nadie sabe de ellos.

Nadie sabe lo que es ser la segunda persona mejor que Isaac Lahey.

 

**III**

Jackson tiene una lista de reproducción muy selectiva; a Isaac le tomó más de tres fin de semanas corridos darse cuenta que todas y cada una de las canciones significan algo y que en ellas se encuentra un poco el niño de diez años que también corría por el patio de la escuela junto con el resto porque entonces no era diferente. Ahora lo es y nadie lo sabría de no ser porque él mismo se alejó, se subió al estribo y se convirtió en lo que todos conocen. Esa pequeña parte que no se parece en nada a la parte inferior del Iceberg que es Jackson Whittemore.

-¿Jackson? –El dueño de la casa le mira directamente a los ojos. Cálido e inocente como no debería ser –Ven aquí –Pide Isaac estirando ambos brazos y Jackson encaja ahí. Encaja en el hueco de su cuello, con sus manos en sus omoplatos y el cabello haciéndole cosquillas bajo la oreja –Vamos a dejar la botella –Dice rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos. –Y a dormir.

-No hay que dormir –Whittemore murmura, bajito –Hay que bailar.

Jackson está usando unos calcetines ridículos de rombos que evitan que haga ruido con sus movimientos mal coordinados mientras baila una canción que no fue hecha para bailarse. Está ridículo, borracho y austero.

Son las doce de la noche y no han tomado nada más que alcohol pero Isaac no está borracho, tal vez un poco mareado pero no lo suficiente para perderse ninguno de los movimientos que Jackson hace hasta que acaba de pie frente a él sin la botella y los brazos listos para colocarse sobre los hombros de Isaac.

El tiempo se detiene.

**IV**

Los labios de Jackson saben a alcohol y a canela. Una rara mezcla para alguien con su cara  y sus manías pero así es y a Isaac no le interesa demasiado.

Isaac baja sus besos rápidamente a su cuello, la pequeña cicatriz en el centro de su pecho, el pezón izquierdo, los abdominales marcados por el sobreesfuerzo  y finalmente vuelve a sus labios. Lo besa despacio, con cuidado. Lo besa deseando que no se olvide de él durante el resto de la semana.

La cama es demasiado blanda para su espalda dolorida pero no importa si en ocasiones es él quien se encuentra arriba, moviendo las piernas de Jackson hasta que están rodeando su cadera y no hay manera de estar más conectados.

Ambos terminan con un gemido demasiado alto que se pierde entre las bocas y la música. Duermen juntos, igual que siempre y al despertar no se dan los buenos días pero se besan antes de salir de la casa y cada quien llega a la escuela como puede.

-Lo siento –Murmura Jackson y Isaac lo entiende.

**V**

Lydia tiene los labios pintados de rosa y todos saben que su cabello no es natural. Isaac la recuerda cuando aún tenía el cabello rubio, no tan naranja ni era tan hueca, porque solamente una persona hueca finge ser alguien más para poder agradar.

Jackson también finge pero él lo hace como método de defensa. Nadie acepta de manera tan natural a un adoptado, a menos que sea Jackson Whittemore. Isaac lo comprende, Lydia jamás podría hacerlo, pero es Lydia quien están sentada a su lado acariciando su brazo con sus uñas largas.

-¿Isaac? –Pregunta Erica -¿Estás bien?

-Perfecto –Responde el rubio antes de retirar la silla de la mesa y alejarse en dirección a la puerta sin importarle que la mirada de todos estuviera clavada en su espalda. Todos menos Stiles porque él sabe exactamente cómo se siente aunque  no están pasando exactamente por lo mismo.

Ser invisible es en lo que ellos se especializaron desde que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, pero solamente para uno de ellos ha funcionado bien, porque aunque Isaac tenga a Jackson de vez en cuando no lo considera ninguna clase de triunfo.

La escuela es demasiado difícil cuando Isaac tiene que sentarse detrás y pretender que no siente nada cada vez que los dedos de Jackson tocan, deliberadamente, cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

**VI**

 

Derek está de pie en el centro del claro, girando de vez en cuando para mirar a todos mientras habla diciendo sobre el nuevo entrenamiento.

Stiles está sentado en un tronco comiendo una manzana que cortó de un árbol y a su lado está Boyd tirando piedritas a un pequeño hueco. Son los únicos que no están prestando enteramente su atención al alfa hasta que Derek les da la orden de ponerse en parejas para hacer estiramientos. Jackson toma su brazo y lo obliga a acercarse. Es incómodo ayudarle a mantener una de sus piernas casi tocando su hombro si no es en su cómoda cama con sabanas francesas o egipcias, pero es aún peor cuando comienzan a correr y Jackson le toma de la mano cuando ya llevan cierta ventaja.

El aire les revuelve el cabello y también hace que se desvíen del camino lo suficiente para esconderse tras un tronco.

Jackson le está mirando como si fuera su presa en el momento en que la espalda de Isaac se presiona contra el tronco rugoso. La sonrisa que se le extiende por la cara dice más de lo que debería pero no hay tiempo para pensarlo cuando sus labios ya están encontrándose a medio camino.

Isaac le muerde hasta sacarle sangre porque está enojado, harto de ser el segundo cuando tiene todo para ser el primero del real Jackson Whittemore.

Derek aulla con fuerza logrando que algunas hojas se caigan de los árboles y Isaac rodea con más fuerza la cintura de Jackson antes de morderle el cuello con fuerza y correr de vuelta dejando al chico de pie en el bosque.

**VII**

Están a mitad de una noche de películas, envueltos en mantas de colores o de personajes de Disney que Stiles pidió por Ebay y varias cajas de pizza y otra clase de comida chatarra que los tiene casi inmovibles. Parece que afuera está empezando a nevar y la calefacción no es completamente suficiente así que los cuerpos comienzan a pegarse unos a otros despacio, casi sin querer hacerlo y antes de que Isaac se dé cuenta ya tiene a Jackson completamente pegado a su lado. El chico abre sus brazos y lo invita a meterse dentro del espacio que le sobra de manta. Isaac lo hace.

Está tibio en ese lugar, con los dedos entrelazados debajo de la tela que huele a lavanda, donde nadie los puede mirar y si lo hacen no dirán nada.

Todos ríen al mismo tiempo y mastican con a la misma velocidad, todos están perdiendo el tiempo hasta que Isaac siente que Jackson se libera un poco del agarre, el de rizos está a punto de alejarse pero los dedos largos del otro no lo dejan. Se queda sentados uno al lado del otro mientras Jackson hace algo en una servilleta que luego le entrega doblada a la mitad.

Isaac no la abre hasta que todos están dormidos. Es un corazón, un pequeño corazón que hace que el de Isaac se convierta en un tambor que no para de latir durante todo el fin de semana que se quedan encerrados dentro del loft por el odioso mal clima.

**VIII**

La manada se entera de que Jackson terminó con Lydia por boca de la chica y de Allison que intenta consolarla diciéndole que alguien mejor llegará.

Nadie lo cree, mucho menos Isaac y Lydia tampoco, pero lo supera tan fácil que hasta a Aiden le duele un poco cuando empiezan a salir.

Isaac no lo festeja pero el siguiente fin de semana se planta en la puerta de Jackson sin ser invitado.

No se quedan ahí.

Toman el Porsche y manejan hasta que los árboles se convierten en otoño y parece que ya no hay nada más que el fin del mundo. Siguen conduciendo hasta que la gasolina parece a punto de terminarse y entonces se detienen.

No hay ruido en el fin del mundo, tampoco canciones fuera de lugar, solamente ellos dos mirándose directamente a los ojos antes de besarse como si la vida se les fuera en eso.

El tiempo parece detenerse de nuevo en el momento en que ambos salen del interior del auto únicamente para reencontrarse frente al capo con las luces iluminándoles el resto del camino.

La ropa se les pierde sin que se den cuenta y el cofre está demasiado tibio para el bien de la espalda de Jackson pero no importa mientras está siendo embestido por Isaac y aunque juró que nunca nadie lo iba a completar de esa manera, resulta que ese chico entre sus piernas lo hace y lo quiere.

**IX**

Jackson se enamoró la primera noche y creyó que las siguientes eran únicamente para pretender que seguían haciéndolo. Intentó borrarlo de su cerebro pero esa estúpida sonrisa seguía apareciendo una  y otra vez hasta que nada más importaba.

-Lahey –Grita casi desde el otro lado del pasillo pero Isaac no se gira y no es únicamente por el alto volumen de sus auriculares. No quiere hacerlo.

Jackson sonríe para sí mismo antes de alcanzarlo y pararse justo frente a él. No pensó en sus acciones hasta que tiene sus brazos en torno a su cuello y sus labios demandando ser acariciados porque nadie puede hacerlo mejor que Isaac y es aún más perfecto cuando siente las manos de Isaac colocarse en su cadera y continuar besando sus labios.

Isaac sabe a menta y a azul, en caso de que el color tuviera un sabor sería el de Isaac.

Se aleja un poco asegurándose de que sus narices se siguen tocando y susurra eso que nunca le dijo a nadie. Isaac le responde de la misma manera antes de abrazarlo y besarle la frente.

**X**

Lydia tiene las mejillas rojas de coraje o tristeza porque ellos son algo que ella no puede entender.

Nadie en la escuela dice nada cuando comienzan a verlo tomados de la mano, dándose besos en los casilleros, o peor aún, cuando comienzan a escuchar la risa de Jackson que termina amortiguada en el hombro de Isaac, ni tampoco cuando lo ven pararse sobre la punta de sus pies para poder robarle un beso que termina en una sesión bastante tierna incluso para ellos. Stiles les guiña el ojo y se sube al interior del Camaro.

-Ven aquí –Dice Jackson y Isaac le hace caso, recarga su cabeza en su hombro y duerme tranquilamente sabiendo que esa noche de nuevo se enamoró.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre es bueno leer sus comentarios así que los estaré esperando.


End file.
